


iavenjqasdf's Udobure Week 2016 Collection

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Angst, OR IT TRIES TO BE AT LEAST, Reunions, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slice of Life, but before the shepherds find em, don't worry it ends with sweet sweet, previous tags were all for chapter one, so i guess this is, this is set a few months after the kids went back in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AAAAAAAA! It's here! Udobure Week 2K16 is officially ROLLING!</p><p>Thanks a ton to @bisexualowain for making this happen and letting me help organize, and to @dorkpatroller for planting the idea in my head!</p><p>Without further ado, let's UDOBURE THIS SHIT UP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Least I Could Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Reunion
> 
> A mysterious swordsman saves Brady's life months after he returns to the past
> 
> (ok it's no mystery but just play along)

Brady gasped as he awoke, a cold sweat drying on his skin as he panted, staring at the ceiling. It was just a dream, he was okay. Well, not okay, but he wasn’t dead. That would do for now.

He’d grown all-too-familiar with those oft-repeating images; his mother falling to an onslaught of arrows, his father’s dying breaths as the lance withdrew from his chest. But that hadn’t made them any easier to bear.

Worse yet, _he’d_ started showing up in them as well as of late, crushing Brady in his familiar grip as joyous tears down his scarred, yet always handsome visage, promising him he’d never leave his side again.

Brady wasn’t sure which dream made him feel worse.

* * *

He stepped into the chill of the night, locking the door behind him as quietly as he could before he set off on his usual path. These dreams had been growing more frequent, occurring almost nightly now, and Brady found that a stroll would help distract him enough that he could return for another few fitful hours of sleep.

The sandy ground beneath his boots transitioned to dirt as he made his way to the edge of town, wondering if the wild hounds that sometimes took shelter by the wall would be there tonight. A clearing in the trees above cast a light, and Brady turned to watch the moon lazily crawl across the sky.

 _Wonder if he’s seein’ the same moon_ , Brady thought idly to himself, when someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

A single bandit towered over Brady, which was no small feat considering the young man’s recent growth spurt. “Your money or your life,” his hissed through a crooked smile. Brady recoiled at the sight of his decaying, gapped teeth, and then again at the rather large axe in his hands.

The priest cleared his throat as he put on the most intimidating voice he could manage. “Buddy, I ain’t got 2 coins to rub together, so make like my pants an’-“

The axe head slammed into his hip, sending Brady sprawling to the ground with a pained cry.

“Guess I’ll be taking both.”

The looming image of the bandit was blurred by the tears flowing from Brady’s eyes at the searing pain in his side. “I told ya, I ain’t got nothin’!” he cried, cursing himself for leaving his staff behind. It wouldn’t have made for much of a weapon, but it was _something_. He shielded his face from the moonlight, trying to make out the face of the bastard. Did he even know he was about to help doom the future?

_Nah, that ain’t true. I never would’ve been of any help, even if I’d lived to see the others again…_

“Any last words?” the bandit laughed, readying his axe for a final blow.

“Go to hell,” Brady hissed.

“Allow me be your guide!” a third voice called from behind.

The scream that followed wasn’t Brady’s, much to his surprise. Instead, it was the bandit that fell to the side, clutching at a new hole in his neck. Brady took a moment to catch his breath, the adrenaline coursing through his veins temporarily numbing the pain from his wound.

“Are you alright?” the stranger asked, but his voice was not a stranger’s. The moon behind cast him in silhouette, but there was no mistaking that trademark hairdo, or the fuzziness at the edge of his sleeve as he offered Brady his hand.

“O-Owain?” Brady rasped, wondering if this was one of those ‘life-flashing-before-your-eyes’ moments. He wobbled as he was pulled to his feet, now clearly able to make out the myrmidon’s features. The hardships of the past few months had left their mark on his face, but beneath the fresh scars and grime, there were still the same bright eyes and brilliant smile he’d grown up with.

“’tis truly I, the famed hero of le-“ Owain’s introductory speech was cut short as he finally took notice of the priest’s features. His face was gaunter and his wrinkles deeper, but the tears brimming in his eyes were unmistakable. “B-Brady?”

Brady summoned the strength to throw himself in Owain’s direction, nearly impaling himself on his drawn sword as he wrapped his arms around the swordsman. Fingers dug into the tattered fabric of his coat, feeling the warmth beneath, assuring him it was no illusion or apparition that stood before him.

“Gods-dammit!” Brady managed between heavy sobs. “Ya have any- any idea how long I’ve been lookin’ for ya?!”

“No longer than I,” Owain whispered, sword clattering to the ground as he returned the embrace. “I’ve traveled near and far searching for you, Sir Brady. Why, the gods themselves must have arranged this reunion!” his voice wavered, and Brady noticed tears of his own blooming in the pale moonlight.

“Sorta wish they could’ve arranged it a bit sooner,” Brady grimaced, the calm bringing his injury back to the forefront of his mind. “Mind if we get back to my place?”

“It shall certainly be a shorter journey than one to mine,” Owain smiled, draping Brady’s arm over his shoulder as they hobbled their way back into town.

* * *

Brady’s fingers were numb from the cold and blood loss by the time they reached his dwelling. Owain had found a spare vulnerary in one of his coat pockets and done his best to patch Brady up, but he’d need to be healed to make a full recovery, something the priest promised to do in the morning once he’d regained some strength.

Brady’s abode was little more than a shed behind a larger house, but he spent most of his time working as a healer at the clinic, he’d explained, so he didn’t mind the rather humble arrangement.

“I’d been wanderin’ for days after we went back, when I found this place,” he sighed, throwing his robes onto the back of his chair to wash and repair later. “They lemme have this place if I’d help out around town. Figured it would be safer to stay here and wait till ya found me…” He choked back a sob as Owain joined him on the bed. “…I’m sorry ‘fer givin’ up.”

Owain shrugged off his coat, joining Brady on the cot. “You never gave up, Brady. I know you don’t have it in you. There’s no shame in knowing your limits!” Owain pulled Brady closer, peppering his tear-streaked cheeks with kisses. “Your warmth, and terrifying visage, by my side once more, are all I could ask for.”

Brady smiled despite himself, meeting Owain’s lips with his own as the myrmidon drew the sheet over them. “ ’least I could do.”


	2. Leather Jackets and Frozen Yogurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting around to uploading my old ones that I had sitting on tumblr forever. They've been slightly revised to match my current style a bit better, but otherwise untouched. Enjoy!

“ _Maaaaaa_! Quit it!” Brady yowled, squirming as his mother pulled a comb through his scraggly hair, nearly detaching his scalp as it went.

“Goodness, your hair is practically a solid mass! How many jars of gel do you go through a week?”

“I told ya, it makes me look tougher!” he grumbled. “And ‘sides, it’s better than spendin’ all my dough on drugs.”

Maribelle scoffed at his attempt at a bluff. “You, buying drugs? Please. I remember you being afraid that you’d get hooked to _cough drops_ when you got your first cold,” She glanced at the clock, setting the comb aside in surrender. “Alright, we need to get go- WAIT! Did you remember your tie?”

“Ma, for Naga’s sake! We’re just goin’ out for frozen yogurt, not a dinner at the Ritz!”

“That’s a hotel, dear.”

“Same difference!”

Brady jogged down to the car with a huff, squeezing himself into the back seat with his legs nearly folded against his chest. He’d usually sit up front where it was roomier, but if he’d make his boyfriend sit in the back alone, Maribelle would never let him hear the end of it, so he resigned himself to a fate of sore knees for the coming ride.

* * *

The drive to Owain’s house was a brief one; there was barely enough for Maribelle to coax Brady into a duet along to the song on the radio (he relented, of course; Adele had that power over him). At last they pulled up to the neatly trimmed lawn littered with plastic swords that could only be Owain’s. Brady peeked outside, half expecting him to leap through the window of his house to “make a memorable entrance” or some such malarkey, but Owain simply stood waving by the curb, dressed rather restraintfully, by his standards (in this case, an anime t-shirt, and jeans with holes in the knees wide enough to drive a truck through).

“Ho there, travelers! Would you be so kind as to spare a seat for this humble passenger?”

Brady’s mouth curled into a well-natured grin as he rolled down the window. “Owain! Get ‘yer butt in here, ‘fore-”

“Brady, language!” Maribelle scolded, before spotting Lissa waving from the porch. “LISSA, DARLING! HOW’VE YOU BEEN! WE HAVEN’T SPOKEN IN AGES!” she hollered, her usual rules of decorum tossed to the wind at the sight of her friend.

“...before my ma notices yers.”

“MARI!” Lissa shouted, running out to greet her childhood friend, practically diving headfirst through the passenger window to tackle Maribelle in a hug. “Oh, how have you been? And has Brady gotten even _taller_ since your last visit? He’s growing into such a handsome young man, I might just snatch him for myself!” she giggled, leaving Brady to bury his face in his hands and wonder if there was any chance of a meteorite vaporizing him in that instant.

“Hark! Choose your words carefully, dearest mother, for I’ve sworn to defend Sir Brady’s honor to the ends of the Earth!” Owain threw open the door, sliding in next to Brady as he pulled his boyfriend into a bone-crushing embrace. “And now, we set off on our quest to the land of chilled dairy!”

“Ooh, you’re going to that frozen yogurt place Downtown, right? I’ve heard they have really nice sorbet!” Lissa grinned.

“Right as always, my dear! I’ve been looking forward to sampling their smoothies, myself; I’ve heard pineapple works wonders for the complexion.” Maribelle responded, shifting into park and devoting her full attention to Lissa.

“Oh, I think I read about that! I’ve personally started using that new foundation from…”

“Ugh, great, they’re on with their mom banter,” Brady pouted as Lissa continued droning. “C’mon, at this rate, we’ll get there faster on foot.” He followed Owain back out of the car, stretching his gangly limbs and casting a shadow over his shorter friend. “We’ll be back soon, ma!” he shouted, and Maribelle waved her hand to signal approval before they set off.

* * *

“...and that’s when I said, ‘Grandmaster? I hardly even KNOW her’!” Owain concluded, prompting a snicker from Brady as they reached their destination at last. Owain immediately made a dash for the waffle cones, while Brady instead settled for a regular paper carton.

Their approaches to the frozen treats couldn’t be more different; Owain filled his cup with a tower of cookies n’ cream, showering it with chocolate chips and brownie bits and all sorts of other goodies that called into question the supposed healthiness of this particular snack. Brady was a man of simpler tastes (and lactose intolerance), settling for a mix of fruity sorbets with blueberries and mochi on top. When the time came to pay, Owain’s Leaning Tower of Froyo threatened to collapse, but he caught it just in time with his mouth.

The boys tore into their desserts with gusto, swapping gossip from around school and progress on upcoming projects as they strolled along the street back to their mothers.

Brady muttered a curse when a drop of melted sorbet landed on his leather jacket, and he patted his pockets in search of something to blot it out with. “Hold that pose!” Owain exclaimed, whipping out his phone and snapping a selfie before Brady had a chance to get his spoon out of his mouth. He cocked an eyebrow at the unusual choice of time, but it was quickly forgotten as Owain handed him one of his own napkins.

“Why do you always don yourself in such regalia, even when conditions are averse to such armaments?” Owain chuckled.

“I wear this all the time ‘cause it looks tough, that’s why,” Brady replied, having long since learned the idiosyncrasies of his friend’s dramatic speech. “Besides, it keeps me warm an’ the bugs out.”

Owain loosed a hearty laugh as he tossed his long-emptied carton in a garbage can. “Fair enough! The weather indeed holds a chill of winter today, the frigid spirits of-”

Owain’s soliloquy was interrupted as Brady’s head whipped around, his gaze locking onto the alley across the way. He took off without warning across the street, nearly barreling into the path of a taxi.

By the time Owain had caught up with him, he realized what had caught his friend’s attention. There was a large dog laying on its side, whining softly and shivering. Brady kneeled by its side, gently petting its flank as his eyes brimmed with tears.

“This pooch’s so cold… what are we gonna do?”

Owain crouched by him, surveying the sorry scene. “I don’t know. We could try calling the shelter…”

Brady sniffled, wiping the snot dribbling from his nose with the back of his sleeve. “Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna, but he’s so cold an’ lonely, I just…” Brady’s voice cracked as he quickly scanned his surroundings, before shrugging off his jacket, draping it over the dog. “Here, lil’ buddy, this’ll keep ya warm.”

Owain’s lips curled into a small smile. “The gods smile upon your act of selflessness!” he whispered, planting a gentle kiss against Brady’s tear-streaked cheek “But alas, our mothers are expecting us soon. C’mon, Brady.”

Brady nodded, punching in Henry’s number and texting him the address as they made their way home.

* * *

The afternoon light was fading, overshadowed by the growing darkness of the setting sun as the boys arrived at Owain’s home at last. Their mothers sat sipping tea at a patio table on the porch, lost in conversation.

“Salutations, mothers! We’ve returned from our epic quest!” Owain hollered as they made their way across the yard. Lissa perked up at the sound of her son’s voice, waving animatedly as they approached.

“Ooh, welcome back! How did your little _date_ go?” she winked, prompting a blush and a stammer from Brady, and a lengthy recounting of the various stories they’d swapped along the way from Owain.

Maribelle’s brow furrowed as she caught sight of her own son. “Brady, did you lose your jacket again?” she clucked her tongue. “You can be so careless sometimes…”

Owain clutched at his chest in mock agony. “How dare you beseech the honor of my companion? Sir Brady of the Moistened Eyes braved the icy chill of autumn to deliver his garment to-”

“Owain, dear-“ Maribelle interrupted with a grimace. “I’m afraid I cannot understand a word coming out of your mouth.”

“He saw a stray dog and gave it his jacket to keep it warm,” Owain declared, pulling his boyfriend into another spine-shattering hug, much to his embarrassment. Lissa _aww_ ed at the gesture, and even Maribelle managed a grin as Brady slowly returned the embrace, feeling Owain’s heart beating even through their clothes.

Maribelle finished off her tea as she glanced at her watch. “Goodness, would you look at the time! We’ve got to get going if we don’t want to miss Gray’s Anatomy!” she exclaimed, gathering her belongings and planting a kiss on Lissa’s cheek. “It was wonderful seeing you again, darling! Do keep in touch!”

Lissa giggled, imitating Maribelle’s fancy wave back at her. “You too, Mari! And thank you for looking after Owain today, Brady!” she added with a wink.

Brady responded with a polite nod as he sunk into the passenger, reaching for the phone buzzing in his pocket.

Henry (weird shelter guy)

7:13 pm: We found the dog u told us about!

7:13 pm: I think it had ur jacket haha? U can pick it up next time u come

7:14 pm: Hes gonna be fine tho!!! Thx again for your help! :D

Brady breathed a sigh of relief as he glanced out the window, watching the streetlights flicker by as they made their way home. A perfectly manicured hand mussed his hair, and he instinctively ducked away. “Did you have a nice time?” Maribelle asked, playfully flicking at her son’s forehead.

“Yeah, we did,” Brady scowled as he rubbed the area of impact. “Thanks, ma.”

“Anything for my little honey bear,” she cooed, and even the way Brady rolled his eyes couldn’t hide his smile as Owain’s name popped up on his phone, attached to a blurry photo of himself with a spoon in his mouth, Owain’s eyes gleaming as he laughed in the foreground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IIRC this was the first one I wrote once we decided on the themes. All my beta readers loved the "mom banter" line


	3. One Year Since

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like a lot of people did something similar to this for Day 3, great minds think alike I suppose!

“Psst!”

“GAH!” Brady jumped a good three feet into the air, startled by the sudden hiss in his ear. “’Fer’ Naga’s sake, Owain, I’m right here! Ya ain’t gotta whisper,” he grumbled, reorienting himself on the page as the fireplace crackled in the background.

“Apologies, my love! I simply didn’t wish to startle you during this moment of respite!” Owain laughed sheepishly, setting aside the journal he’d been scribbling in.

“Well, ya goofed that part up. Whaddaya want?”

“Do you not remember the occasion tomorrow’s date marks?” Owain beamed, met with a blank stare from Brady.

“Uh… Garden-Weedin’ Wednesday?”

Owain let out a short laugh. “While preventing pestilence from stealing away the fruits of our labor is truly an admirable task, I was thinking of the _other_ special occasion.”

“Ya lost me. What’re ya thinkin’?” Brady inquired, carefully folding over the corner of the page before setting his book aside.

Owain didn’t seem disappointed by Brady’s ignorance; if anything, his face lit up even brighter. “Ah, so it shall be a surprise for you, after all!”

“What is?”

“If I were to reveal my secrets, would they truly be secrets?” Owain chuckled.

Brady sighed. “So long as it ain’t booby-trappin’ the garden again, I guess I can live with the suspense for a night.”

Owain playfully punched Brady’s shoulder. “I told you before; those scattered rakes were meant to deter foes who would come in the dead of night to snatch our blueberries!”

“The only blue berries in that garden were mine, after that damn rake smacked me in the-!”

“Enough argument! I must begin my preparations at once!” Owain declared, dashing off into the chilly night before Brady could open his mouth. He peeked his head back in after a moment. “I’d suggest you retire for the night, and definitely to pay no mind to any strange noises that may come from outside.”

Brady swallowed anxiously as he made his way to the bedroom, wondering just what Owain had in store for him tomorrow…

* * *

Brady awoke the next morning with a sigh of relief. He was still inside the house, and the house was still standing. He rolled over to commend Owain on his restraint, only to find the bed empty apart from himself. He held his breath, trying to make out any noises from downstairs, but the house was dead silent. _Where’d that jackfart go...?_ he wondered to himself as he threw on some clothes.

A single sheet of paper on the table greeted him as he entered the kitchen. He turned it over, expecting it to be another of Owain’s scribbled drawings of legendary heroes slaying dragons or some such, so he was surprised to find it instead covered in Owain’s neatest handwriting, addressed to him.

**_A_ ** _t last, you’ve awakened!_

**_N_ ** _ow, I’m sure you’re wondering what my epic surprise is._

**_N_ ** _o longer shall I keep you in suspense!_

**_I_ ** _’ve left sufficient clues in this very document to inform you!_

**_V_ ** _erify the text, study the lettering;_

**_E_ ** _verything and anything could be a clue!_

**_R_ ** _egardless, you’ll see soon enough._

**_S_ ** _ilently, I approach you,_

**_A_ ** _rms outstretched to embrace my beloved._

**_R_ ** _emembering important dates was normally your job_

**_Y_ ** _ou did forget this one, however…._

Brady squinted, trying to make out any puns or messages Owain had left to decode, when he was tackled from behind by one very energetic myrmidon. “SURPRISE!” Owain shouted, pulling Brady into a tight hug as the priest struggled to catch his breath. “Today marks the passage of one year since we began our lives anew!”

“Wait, ya mean- A year since Grima died?!” Brady gasped, squirming his way out of his boyfriend’s iron grip. “I can’t believe ya remembered it! Hell, I was doin’ my best to forget!”

“Well, a hero must sometimes seek outside advice, in the form of one well-meaning maiden’s pestering,” Owain winked, and Brady could practically hear his mom nagging him to remember the special date already. “Now, it’s time for the grand reveal!” Owain helped Brady up, and rushed to the door with him still in hand. “Are you ready?”

“I ain’t the slightest-“

“That’s the spirit!” Owain shouted, and flung open the door. Brady’s eyes slowly adjusted to the morning light, and he realized there was a crowd in front of their house. A few faces started coming into focus; Gerome’s mask-tanned scowl, Yarne’s nervous grin, Severa’s half-sneer as she presented a gift to the couple.

“Great job not dying, dweebs,” she sneered, thrusting a sloppily wrapped package into Brady’s frozen hands. “Now, when’s that lunch? I’m not giving that away for free.”

“Thank you all for joining us on this most joyous of occasions!” Owain called to their gathered friends. “As you all know, it has been one year since we’ve returned to Ylisse, having saved the world, and I thank each and every one of you for attending!” Owain clapped Brady on the back. Brady sheepishly raised a hand of greeting to the crowd, still unsure of what he’d gathered everyone here for, or what Severa’s gift was about. “So today, I’ve arranged a feast of celebration at the royal palace, in honor of the battles we fought, the sacrifices we all made, and the disasters we survived! Let us rejoice at our continued state of alive-ness, and to many more years to come!”

A few modest claps came from the group (and one _woo-hoo!_ , courtesy of Inigo), as Owain cleared his throat to continue. “And today’s also special for another reason; as you all know, I’ve been waiting for this moment ever since that joyous date, and I cannot think of a better time to finally proceed with my masterplan!” Owain turned to Brady, getting down on one knee as he fished a small box out of his coat.

“Aw, no, is this a joke?!” Brady’s chest overflowed with emotions as he momentarily forgot the crowd watching them from below. Owain cracked open the box, revealing a simple gold band, simple, yet polished to such a shine Brady swore he could see himself in the reflection, hot tears spilling over his eyelids.

“Sir Brady of the Moistened Eyes, will you take my hand in eternal companionsh-?”

“Do ya even gotta ask?! Of course I’ll marry ya, dummy!” Brady blubbered as Owain slid the ring onto his finger, dropping to his knees to envelop the swordsman in a hug. The rest of the junior shepherds cheered, along with another _woo-hoo!_ , as the newly engaged couple got to their feet.

“Thank you all for bearing witness to the happiest moment of our lives!” Owain announced, and with that, they set off, one very confused but happy priest in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with this one, in all honesty, but hope you enjoyed it!


	4. In The Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one's a bit shorter, because it's not exactly about Udobure at all. Nolia is a fan kid for Brady that Adrian (@espanya) and I came up with, who's also Ophelia's sister since, y'know, udobure. I wanted to write a bit about her and her relationship with her little sister, so hopefully this chapter is enjoyable!

“Hey birthday girl, wanna go for a picnic?”

The spellcaster brought a finger to her lips, shushing her older sister. “Not now, Nolia, I’m keeping a watchful eye on dad and father, to see what manner of celebration they have in store for today!”

“Yeah, I know. And so do they,” Nolia rolled her eyes, waving casually to Brady, whose returned wave confirmed to Ophelia that her hiding spot had been compromised. “Come on, let’s give ‘em some time to set up without worrying about you snoopin’.”

Ophelia eyed her sibling with suspicion. “You know what they’re planning, don’t you?”

“I might,” Nolia smirked. “But I got plans of my own, too.”

Ophelia huffed as she got to her feet. “Fine. I’ll come with you for a bit, but you better have prepared something befitting a princess!”

“Glad to hear it.”

* * *

The thick trees of the woods blocked the sun overhead as the girls rode into the forest upon Nolia’s steed. Ophelia twirled her hair around her fingers as she talked about a new spell she was working on. Nolia was more focused on finding the spot she’d decided on earlier, but did her best to listen to her sister’s rambling.

“This is the spot,” she ordered William to stop, hopping out of the saddle before helping Ophelia down. Ophelia had to admit, her sister had chosen a rather beautiful location. Wildflowers sprouted along the trampled path to the bed of soft grass in the clearing between some gnarled old trees. A bird sung somewhere in the distance, and a few shafts of light managed to break through the leafy canopy overhead, giving the whole place an almost ethereal glow.

Nolia had spread an old blanket in the center of the clearing while Ophelia admired the scenery, and now she’d made her way back over. “Alright, this is gonna sound weird, but could you close your eyes?”

“Ha! Nothing can be concealed from the all-seeing eye of the cosmos!” Ophelia laughed. “That’s why they call it all-seeing, after all.”

“Could be, but I’m just tryin’ to conceal this from yours’.” Nolia smiled, and with a sigh Ophelia squeezed her eyes shut and allowed herself to be led to the blanket.

She felt herself being adjusted to face a different direction, before Nolia said “Alright, you can look now.” Ophelia blinked, trying to see what was so secretive about this exact spot. “Er, up in the trees,” Nolia pointed, and Ophelia immediately saw what she was talking about.

The branches of the tree before her had been grown into the shape of the words “HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS”, as if they’d been twisted into shape by the gods’ pens themselves. “You ain’t the only one who’s been brushing up on their magic,” Nolia allowed herself a small smile. “I wondered if healing magic could work on plant tissue, and once I realized it did, I just had to heal em to regrow a certain way,” she explained. “I can show ya where I practiced later, if you want. Did a bunch of naughty words ‘fer practice.”

Ophelia threw her arms around Nolia’s neck. “This is astounding! Truly a gift befitting the great Ophelia Dusk!”

“Glad you approve,” Nolia smiled as she returned the hug, neglecting to mention the favorite candies she’d also stashed in the picnic basket. “Happy birthday, Oph’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna learn more about Nolia, check out my tag for her on my blog  
> http://iavenjqasdf.tumblr.com/tagged/nolia


	5. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's meant to be a direct follow-up to Day 1, taking place maybe a day or two afterwards

The familiar warmth encircling his chest would normally help lull Owain into a comfortable sleep, but as his companion trembled with shaky breaths behind him, he knew something was wrong.

“Brady?” he whispered.

“Shaddup,” Brady sniffled behind him. “I ain’t- I ain’t cryin’,” he insisted, a series of sobs calling into question the truthfulness of that statement.

“It’s alright to cry, or not,” Owain rolled onto his other side, gently cupping the priest’s tear-stained cheek as he brushed the tears gathering under his eyes away. “Are you still in pain?”

Brady shook his head, careful not to lose the comforting touch of Owain’s sword hand. “Nah, not really, I just… had another dream again.”

Owain hummed in understanding, pulling Brady closer to himself with his free hand. Brady rested his trembling chin on Owain’s sturdy shoulder, letting it ground him in the present as the tears gradually dried up.

“I think it’s ‘cause of all the vulneraries,” Brady broke the silence, his voice less shaky now. “Anytime I gotta use one, I start dreamin’ ‘bout nastier stuff than usual...”

“Still better than the alternative, I’d hope,” Owain murmured. “Let me know if it gets too bad,”

“Heh, what’ll you do? Sic yer’ sword hand on my gash?” Brady grimaced, before a sudden burning from the wound wiped the half-smile from his face.

“Something like that,” Owain chuckled, pressing his lips to Brady’s fever-hot cheeks, and garnering a small laugh from him.

“Thanks,” he whispered, unable to do much but accept the embrace till the pain faded. “And thanks again fer savin’ my hide earlier.”

“’twas all in a day’s work for the hero of legend,” Owain’s hot breath on his ear sent a tiny shiver down Brady’s spine. He found his iron grip on Owain’s nightshirt loosening, not having realized he’d grabbed hold to ride out the wave of pain that had washed over him moments ago. “Just take a deep breath. We can get through anything, now that we’re reunited.”

Brady nodded, silently admitting Owain was right. They were still alive, there was still time to change the future, to see his Ma and Pa again. Most importantly, there was still a chance for them to build a better life, together. All they had to do was keep surviving.

Brady shut his eyes, willing himself to get some more sleep, thanking the gods for blessing him with the swordsman whose arms encircled his torso, shielding him from the world for long enough to doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it was kind of short


End file.
